Una Navidad Con Los Dragneel
by animefan0789
Summary: Natsu y Lucy están celebrando otra navidad como un pareja casada junto a su hija de 6 años, Hikari, pero unas noticias cambiarán el día. "¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta! ¡Es navidad!" [...] "Papá... Algo pasa... Algo esta mal con mamá" [...] "Dime que pasa Luce, me estas preocupando..." [...] Una lagrima solitaria caía por su mejilla mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.


_**Este es un FanFic que escribí originalmente en inglés y decidí traducirlo. En el proceso he cambiado algunas cosas, agregando más detalles y hasta cambiando ciertas explicaciones, espero que les guste :)**_

_**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios! :) Apreciaría muchísimo su opinión, y por favor también vean mi otra historia: Aún te espero (el titulo no es tan bueno pero la trama es medianamente interesante... creo jaja)**_

_**La letra oscura son las famosas notas de autor**_

_La letra cursiva son pensamientos_

_**En fin, espero que les guste mi historia :)**_

* * *

><p>Lucy se despertó aquella fría mañana del 25 de diciembre con la nieve decorando las calles de Magnolia junto a los adornos navideños. Si bien la nevada no era nada muy grande, la rubia no apreciaba para nada las frías temperaturas, por lo que simplemente mirar por la ventana hizo que agradeciera el hecho de estar en su cama junto a su calefactor personal. Pues sí, Lucy ya no tenía problemas despertándose junto al pelirrosa ¿Y porque los tendría? La chica ya tenía 7 años de casada que no solo hicieron que se volviera aceptable dormir en la misma cama, sino que también se trataban de siete años muy felices junto a Natsu y su hermosa hija Hikari, de seis años, que en el momento se encontraba durmiendo profundamente entre su madre y su padre.<p>

La maga celestial observo de reojo su reloj en la mesa para darse cuenta que se les hacía tarde.

"¡Natsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" La muchacha comenzó a sacudirlo un tanto violentamente, ya que, muy a su pesar, cuando se trataba de despertar a su esposo, la situación era comparable a intentar de mover a un elefante.

"¿Mm...?" Lucy escucho un leve murmullo a su derecha "_Definitivamente está confundido, el muy torpe... De seguro no recuerda ni que día es"_ Pensó

"Cariño, despierta" Le dijo Lucy amorosamente a su hija, quien afortunadamente no había heredado aquel rasgo de Natsu que lo hacía dormir como un tronco, si bien había adquirido la costumbre como su padre de meterse en su cama durante las noches

"¿Mami, qué pasa...?" Pregunto la pequeña rubia un tanto confundida mientras frotaba sus grandes ojos jade, con esperanzas de sacarse el sueño de encima.

"Feliz Navidad princesita, debemos ir al gremio ¿Recuerdas?" Lucy observó con una dulce sonrisa como Hikari se comenzó a mover y saltar en la cama, y a veces en Natsu, en forma de festejo y para despertar a su padre luego de escuchar a su madre

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta! ¡Es navidad y debemos ir a la fiesta!" Lucy decidió la tarea de despertar a Natsu a su hija mientras ella iba a cocinar el desayuno.

Natsu abrió sus ojos, y al darse cuenta del alegre humor de su hija, decidió molestarla. Natsu tomó a Hikari por sus tobillos y la tiró a su lado en la cama, comenzando su ataque: las cosquillas

La pequeña rubia comenzó a reír apenas empezó la llamada "tortura"

"Jajajaja...Papá... jajaja... Basta... Mamá se va a molestar" Cuando Natsu escuchó las palabras de su hija, se dio cuenta de que si no se cambiaban lo suficientemente rápido, "Lucy Oscura" aparecería, y esa era una visita que nunca había disfrutado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras soltaba a su hija y le decía de ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Lucy se dio vuelta para encontrar a Natsu y Hikari ya vestidos y esperando la comida impacientemente, otro rasgo de Natsu que Hikari había heredado, aunque la niña se diferenciaba del padre en que buscaba disimularlo.<p>

"¿Dónde está Happy? Estaba aquí anoche" Lucy le preguntó a Natsu mientras ponía los platos de comida en la mesa.

"Si, pero se fue luego de que te quedaste dormida. Había acordado en juntarse con Carla y Lily" Natsu comentó mientras ponía toda la comida del plato en su boca. Lucy había desarrollado una habilidad especial para comprenderlo aun con su boca llena.

"Oh, cierto que me dormí temprano ayer"

"¡¿Mamá cómo es que lo entiendes a papá?! ¡Es tan difícil como evitar que el tío se saque la ropa!"

"¡E-Ey! ¡No me compares con-! ¡¿Otra vez se sacó la ropa adelante de ustedes?! ¡Va a dejarte traumada por el resto de tu vida!" Esta vez Hikari pudo comprender a su padre ya que este por fin se había dignado a tragar antes de hablar

"Ren está acostumbrado, además todavía tenía puestos sus boxers" Natsu escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

"¡Yo pensé que por lo menos conservaría sus pantalones adelante de menores! ¡Ahora me va a escuchar ese stripper!"

"Ya... tranquilízate Natsu" Le dijo Lucy "Iré a cambiarme y luego podemos irnos"

"Mami ¿No vas a comer?" Preguntó Hikari, quien no estaba comiendo tanto como su padre pero si igual de rápido

"No, me siento mal así que pasare en el desayuno por hoy. En todo caso, si luego tengo hambre comeré algo en el gremio"

Lucy se fue y entro en el baño para cambiarse la ropa, sin darse cuenta de que Natsu la había seguido luego de devorar su porción de la comida

"Luce ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? Has estado teniendo nauseas desde ya hace bastante. Talvez deberías hablar con Wendy o Porlyusica" Le sugirió el Dragon Slayer, preocupado por la salud de su esposa, mientras enfrentaba la puerta del baño y aliviado de que esta vez no estuviera vomitando

"Estoy bien Natsu, no te preocupes" Le respondió Lucy mientras salía del baño. Natsu no le creía, ya había estado escuchando eso desde hacía días, pero decidió dejar pasar el asunto por el momento "Deberíamos ir yendo al gremio"

* * *

><p>La familia dejo su hogar y llego a su destino en 10 minutos, dado que no querían tardar mucho y para eso Natsu había decidido en cargar a Hikari en sus hombros ya que esta no era capaz de mantener el paso de sus padres<p>

"Oi! ¡Flamitas! ¡Llegas tarde!" dijo un Gray sin remera

"Papá, tu ropa" Dijo un niño de 7 años parado a su lado y que también, desafortunadamente, había desarrollado el mismo habito que su padre, por cortesía del entrenamiento que estaba atravesando. Gray comenzó a buscar su remera pero sin ir demasiado lejos para entablar una conversación, o más bien discusión, con los recién llegados.

"¡Hola Ren!" Hikari mostró su gran sonrisa a su amigo, quien estaba agradecido de que ella no había notado el rubor en sus mejillas, si bien no pasó desapercibido por Natsu.

Los dos niños se fueron corriendo a jugar con Sakura, la hija de Levy y Gajeel.

"Antes que nada pervertido, dile a tu hijo que no le ponga sus manos encima a mi hija" Advirtió un Natsu celoso

Mientras, su esposa le fruncía el ceño, ya que siempre le decía de no intervenir con la vida romántica de su hija, a lo que Natsu siempre respondía "¡Ella no tiene vida romántica! ¡Tiene seis años!"

"Y segundo, puede que haya llegado tarde ¡Pero por lo menos no voy por ahí en mi ropa interior! ¡Y deja de traumatizar a mi hija con tus hábitos de stripper!" Gray entonces se dio cuenta que en el proceso de encontrar su remera perdida también había descartado sus pantalones en algún lugar.

Juvia apareció detrás del alquimista mientras sostenía un par de pantalones y una remera "Gray-sama, Juvia tiene ropa de más"

"Gracias cariño, pero ya te dije que dejes de llamarme "Gray-sama" " Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa, empujando su rostro suavemente con su mano en la barbilla de la peliazul, gesto lo suficiente para que la maga se tornara roja como un tomate.

"Perdón, viejos hábitos" Se excusó la maga si bien llevaban casi 10 años casados

"¡Hola Juvia!" Lucy la saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal Lucy-san?" Juvia devolvió el gesto, habiendo dejado de llamarla rival de amor cuando Gray le pidió de ser su novia "¿Quieres ir al bar junto con Levy-san?" Lucy se giró para ver a su otra amiga peliazul quien, como siempre, se encontraba leyendo un libro en la barra del bar

"Me encantaría" Dijo al darse cuenta que su esposo y Gray ya estaban comenzando otra pelea, una que Erza no iba a ser capaz de detener ya que se había ido de viaje de vacaciones con su esposo Jellal y su hijo de 13 años.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Levy y Juvia pasaron dos horas hablando, desde sus esposos e hijos, hasta las compras navideñas, y eso fue así hasta que el estómago sensible de Lucy comenzó a actuar nuevamente, provocando que la maga celestial se encontrará vomitando en el baño del gremio<p>

"Lu-chan..." Levy había escuchado hacia una semana de la condición de Lucy vía su esposo, con quien Natsu había estado hablando ya que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la rubia "¿Has considerado..." La menuda maga dudo por un momento pero continuo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucy "... que podrías estar embarazada?"

"Lo dudo" Respondió desviando la mirado "En realidad... es prácticamente imposible" Dijo suavemente mientras levantaba la mirada, intentando ocultar la tristeza y hacer como si el nudo en la garganta o las lágrimas en sus ojos no estuvieran ahí, pero fallando en el intento.

"¿A qué te refieres Lucy-san? ¿Por qué no podría ser posible?" Preguntó Juvia

"Ha decir verdad..." Esta era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en voz alta. Se había prometido a si misma que luego de aquel día, haría como si nada había pasado "Natsu y yo... Nosotros, hace un año y medio hablamos acerca de tener otro hijo, pero no pudimos..." El nudo en la garganta ya era no solo obvio para Lucy, sino también para las amigas que la escuchaban contar su relato "Tratamos y tratamos pero no pasó nada... Así que fuimos a lo de Porlyusica... Al parecer, tengo un útero inhospitalario, y en realidad... fue un milagro que quedara embarazada la primera vez sin ninguna complicación en el embarazo o trabajo de parto" El nudo continuaba ahí, y las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas. Había querido decirle a sus amigas por mucho tiempo, pero estaba muy angustiada para hacerlo. "Unos... Unos meses después... estábamos en una misión... yo no sabía..." Decía mientras las lágrimas se volvían en un sollozo ruidoso "Habíamos dejado de intentar... dijo que era imposible... Pero... Pero aquella vez en una misión... recibí un golpe y lo perdí... ¡Perdí a un hijo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía!" El sollozo se mezcló con el eventual hipo que salía de la boca debido a la mala respiración de la maga, agitada por la revelación que le había estado angustiando por meses "Pensé que... me habían dicho que bajo situaciones de mucho estrés... Era normal la irregularidad en el periodo... No pensé que... No sabía...!" Levy y Juvia se arrojaron al piso junto a la rubia, que seguía tendida cerca del retrete, intentando consolarla o apoyarla en ese momento de angustia. Poco sabían que alguien había entrado al baño y vio la escena de las tres magas en el piso, dos de las cuales abrazaban a la desconsolada maga celestial cuyas lágrimas caían sin parar.

"Bueno..." Levy comenzó a decir luego de que su amiga se había calmado, aun procesando toda la información "Creo que... tal vez... deberías hacer una prueba de embarazo... Ya sé que es supuestamente imposible pero Lu-chan, cuando estabas embarazada de Hikari era igual... Tal vez no elevaría mucho mis esperanzas, pero no pierdes nada tratando"

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, los cuales hicieron creer a la peliazul que no había sido escuchada. Justo cuando iba a repetir lo dicho, escucho la voz de Lucy en un murmullo "De acuerdo... No tengo nada que perder ¿Verdad?" Dijo para nada convencida

"Exacto" Le animó Levy con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde, el trio de chicas se encontraba en el baño esperando un tanto impacientes a los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, la cual habían encontrado sorprendentemente en la enfermería del gremio. Cuando el tiempo de espera por fin había terminado, Lucy construyo el valor suficiente para tomar el palillo y leer los resultados. Ella sabía que no debía tener las esperanzas altas, pero no podía evitarlo... Lo había querido por tanto tiempo, y tener la posibilidad tan cerca le aterraba y al mismo tiempo la ilusionaba, cuando no debía ocurrir.<p>

"Es..." Lucy sintió un nudo en su garganta nuevamente mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Esta reacción sirvió como señal a Juvia y Levy, por lo que se acercaron y miraron por encima del hombro de la rubia el resultado

* * *

><p>Gray y Natsu habían decidido detener su pelea por el momento para descansar y tomar algo. El par se sentó tranquilamente en los taburetes de la barra, dispuestos a llenar sus estómagos y refrescarse con una bebida, ya que a pesar de que la temperatura exterior era menor al grado centígrado, los hombres se hallaban sudados por su pelea.<p>

Natsu se dispuso a pedirle a MiraJane uno de sus platos favoritos cuando sintió un tirón en su remera.

"¡Hikari! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Natsu había estado feliz de que su hija lo fuera a ver ya que en aquellos días que pasaban en el gremio, la pequeña solía desaparecerse con Ren y Sakura por todo el día hasta el momento de ir a casa, usualmente escondidos en su casa del árbol en el jardín. Sin embargo la usual sonrisa de Natsu se borró rápidamente de su rostro cuando noto que su hija lloraba "¿Que te paso Hikari? ¿Te lastimaste jugando?" Dijo Natsu mientras se agachaba al nivel de los ojos de sus hijas

"Papá... Algo pasa... Algo está mal con mamá" Natsu abrió sus ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hija acariciando sus pequeños brazos y hombros

"_¿Lucy?_" Pensó mientras miraba alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su esposa no estaba a la vista. Gray para entonces también se encontraba escuchando atentamente al dúo, preocupado por su amiga. "Hikari ¿Que está mal con mamá? ¿Sabes dónde está?" La pequeña niña asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando resistir más lágrimas.

"Fui al baño y vi a mami sentada en el piso llorando..." Hikari estuvo a punto de decir que su madre estaba en compañía de su tía Juvia y su tía, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que la palabra "llorando" fue suficiente para que Natsu se desapareciera en dirección al baño de mujeres. Gray no se movió de su lugar, sabía que, a pesar de que era un idiota, se podía confiar en el cabeza de fosforo cuando se trataba de Lucy.

"Hikari, ve a jugar con Ren y Sakura, tu mamá va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo?" Gray le dijo reconfortantemente

"P-Pero..." Comenzó a decir

"Pero nada. No te preocupes, papá se asegurará de que mamá este bien, así que déjaselo a los adultos" Ren, quien se encontraba a unos metros, dio cuenta de la pesada atmosfera que rodeaba al par, no sin notar los gestos que le dirigía su padre, pues los conocía muy bien. En ese momento, aquel gesto no significaba otra cosa más que "distráela", por lo que fue hasta acabar junto a su amiga

"¡Hikari! ¡Ven! ¡Hay una mariposa gigante en el cuartel secreto!" Ren le tiraba del brazo intentando moverla de aquel lugar

"Pero..." Hikari seguía insistiendo. Al ver el rostro de Gray, decidió que talvez sería lo mejor si se marchaba "De acuerdo" dijo con pocas ganas mientras Ren la arrastraba por el gremio hasta el jardín, ella siguiéndolo algunos pasos más atrás. La idea de ver una mariposa gigante era tentadora, pero aún se preocupaba por su madre, por lo que continuaba echándole unas miradas por encima de su hombro al alquimista, que le sonreía alentadoramente, pues sabía que su mejor amiga estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

><p>Natsu entró en el baño de mujeres para encontrar a Lucy en el piso, abrazada por sus dos amigas peliazules, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.<p>

"Luce..." Natsu susurró pero lo suficientemente alto para que el trio lo escuchara. Notando la atmósfera, Juvia y Levy dejaron que la pareja tuviera su tiempo a solas mientras vigilaban desde fuera que nadie entrará al baño y los interrumpiera

"Lucy..." Natsu se arrodilló y abrazó a su esposa que continuaba llorando "¿Qué pasa?"

"Natsu... Y-Yo... "Lucy tomó el chaleco de su esposo entre sus delgados dedos, cerrando sus puños intentando combatir el llanto que no le permitía hablar correctamente. Sin embargo, el pelirrosa se separó y puso sus fuertes y firmes manos en los delgados hombros de la rubia.

"Dime que pasa Luce, me estas preocupando..." Natsu dijo eso, si bien ya estaba preocupado desde el momento que Hikari apareció llorando. Intento sonreírle de forma reconfortante, pero su corazón se partía cuando la veía así, y la sonrisa se desvanecía convirtiéndose en una mueca.

Había estado tan concentrado en sus ojos, perdido en ellos se podría decir, que no había notado como una sonrisa se iba asomando en los labios de la maga celestial "¿Luce?"

"Natsu... Estoy embarazada" Dijo por fin

Natsu permaneció en silencio, observándola sin expresión de emoción en su rostro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" El estado de shock de Natsu finalizo con una explosión de su parte. Se suponía que era imposible, ya lo había escuchado en dos momentos, si bien le hubiera gustado que fuera distinto.

"Me hice una prueba de embarazo... y dio positivo... Mira" Lucy tomó el palillo que estaba tirado junto a ella, y que había pasado desapercibido por el Dragon Slayer "Honestamente yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero hice las cuentas y las náuseas son algo que con Hikari comencé a tener a los dos meses de embarazo" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero sus ojos no solo mostraban felicidad, sino que también confusión.

"¿Cómo...? Porlyusica dijo..." No completo la frase, porque él como Lucy se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a mencionar aquellos días, los más duros que el matrimonio había tenido que enfrentar hasta el momento.

"... No lo sé... Talvez es otro milagro, como lo fue Hikari... Un milagro navideño diría yo" Lucy respondió mientras sonreía y reía un poco, las lágrimas aun brotando por sus grandes ojos marrones, pero estas eran de felicidad. Natsu se le unió mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla y la tomaba en sus brazos.

El dúo permaneció de esa forma por minutos, talvez horas, hasta que escucharon la voz del maestro resonando en el gremio.

"¡De acuerdo niños! ¡Como lo dicta la tradición en este gremio, ahora entregaremos los regalos de todos!"

Lucy and Natsu se separaron, dispuestos a juntarse con sus amigos y su querida hija, por quien Natsu ahora estaba preocupado. Lucy secó sus lágrimas y se lavó la cara, no sin después ponerse un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus ojos y nariz roja.

Al salir del baño vieron a Juvia y Levy alejándose, y Lucy sabía muy bien porque y que habían estado haciendo

_"Gracias chicas"_ Pensó Lucy mientras le sonreía a las dos figuras.

* * *

><p>Hikari, como todos los demás, ya había acabado de abrir sus regalos y miraba alrededor buscando a sus padres, a quienes no había visto desde lo ocurrido. Quería saber si su mamá estaba bien y mostrarle sus regalos<p>

"¿Que recibiste Hikari?" Ren se acercó a la niña interrumpiendo su búsqueda.

"Un vestido rosa, un rompecabezas, un libro y un collar" Le respondió con una sonrisa. La pequeña rubia, si bien había heredado muchos rasgos de su padre, no carecía en inteligencia, y como su madre, aprendió a amar los acertijos y desafíos intelectuales, los libros y el color rosa "¿Tú que recibiste?"

"Dos remeras, como vivo perdiendo las mías" El par se rio ante el comentario más que cierto. Pronto sería igual a su padre en ese aspecto, muy para el desagrado del celoso padre de la niña "Y también un juego de mesa y una pistola de dardos" Termino de decir.

"¡Genial! ¿Escribiste esas cosas en tu carta?" Hikari le preguntó

"¡Ajám!" Dijo asintiendo "Aunque no quería las remeras pero mi mamá dijo que sería mejor escribirlo o a este paso me quedaría sin ropa" Le respondió mientras el par reía "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Escribí tres cosas en mi carta, pero lo único que recibí que estaba allí es el vestido ¡Aun así no me quejo!" Aclaró al final "Me gustan mucho mis regalos, pero había algo que de verdad quería" Dijo un tanto triste, mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

"Puedes escribirlo para el año que viene ¿No es así?" Le alentó Ren, a lo que Hikari respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Por ahora de verás quiero leer mi libro y usar mi vestido!" Dijo emocionada por sus regalos

Lucy, quien estaba a unos metros escuchando la conversación, se alegró que a Hikari se le escapara el asunto del vestido una semana antes. Su hija le había prohibido leer su lista para Navidad, por lo que había tenido muchos problemas para comprar ya que se le dificulto la tarea de averiguar que quería exactamente su hija para esa navidad.

_**(No sé cómo funciona en sus países, pero en mi país cuando era pequeña solía escribir una carta a Papá Noel, Santa Claus o como le digan donde vivan. En fin, en esa carta escribíamos lo que queríamos para navidad y luego la dejábamos en jugueterías bajo el pretexto de que las enviarían al Polo Norte)**_

"¿Y qué era?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Hikari confundida por la pregunta

"Lo que tanto querías para navidad" Ren realmente quería saber, y si era posible ayudarla a conseguirlo, pero entonces escuchó como su madre lo llamaba "Perdón, me tengo que ir, pero dime después ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos después!" Ren corrió hacia Juvia, cuya estrategia con Levy era dejar a la familia de Lucy tener un momento a solas para que la rubia y Natsu le pudieran dar las noticias a su hija.

"Hikari..." La mencionada se giró al escuchar la voz de Lucy. Noto como sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y como su madre había intentado disimularlo con maquillaje y su gran sonrisa "Tenemos que hablar en privado contigo. Vamos afuera por unos minutos ¿Si?" Termino de decir Lucy mientras desviaba su mirada de su esposo a su hija.

"¿Hice algo mal?" La niña no pudo evitar preguntar, después de todo, ya era extraño que quisieran hablar en privado los tres, cosa que solo pasaba cuando no se comportaba bien.

"No cariño, solo queremos hablarte tranquilamente sobre algo importante" Dijo Natsu, inusualmente paternal en comparación con su usual comportamiento infantil y ruidoso.

Al llegar al jardín trasero, la pareja se aseguró de que Sakura y Ren no estuvieran cerca, ya que deseaban que su hija se enterara primero y luego hacer saber al resto del gremio. Lucy supuso que Levy y Juvia estaban manteniendo a sus hijos ocupados.

"Mamá, papá ¿Pasó algo malo?"

"No pasó nada cariño', en realidad tenemos buenas noticias" Le informó Lucy

"Mamá y papá" Prosiguió Natsu _"No... espera..."_ Pensó al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo decirla a su hija de 6 años acerca de su futuro hermano o hermana _"¡¿Qué haré si empieza a preguntar de donde vienen los bebés?! ¡No estoy listo para eso! y luego comenzara a experimentar a una edad temprana por influencia del idiota del stripper, y tendrá un hijo a una edad temprana con el pervertido de Ren. ¡Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi hija ese pervertido! Luego tendrán muchos hijos y no tendrán mucho dinero porque son jóvenes, y los tendremos que ayudar a sobrevivir para que vivan bien, pero yo ya seré abuelo y seré más viejo. ¡¿Qué haré si no puedo ayudar a mi hija?! ¡Luego le faltara para comer y se desnutrirá! ¡¿Y que pasara con mis nietos?! ¡Igneel siempre dijo que se necesita comer bien para crecer! ¡¿Qué pasará si se quedan pequeños?! ¡No podrán hacer bien los trabajos! ¡O terminaran como Levy que no llega a alcanzar las repisas más altas! ¡Con esa estatura no van a poder pelear! ¡¿Cómo se supone que puedan destruir cosas si no pelean?! Con los niños desnutridos y los problemas económicos seguro ha de haber discusiones entre Hikari y Ren ¡Tal vez hasta un divorcio! ¡Y comenzaran todas las discusiones por la tenencia de los niños! ¡De seguro que Hikari será muy infeliz en ese momento de su vida! ¡¿Qué haré si cae en una depresión?!"_ Natsu entro en una espiral de pensamientos que le hicieron entrar en pánico, pero Lucy al darse cuenta decidió intervenir.

"Hikari, mamá y papá van a tener a otro bebe, eso significa que vas a ser una hermana mayor" Dijo Lucy tranquilamente, esperando a la reacción de su hija.

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" La sonrisa de Hikari se amplió de oreja a oreja "¡¿Voy a tener una hermana?!"

"O hermano, no lo sabemos" Natsu interrumpió mientras sonreía ante la respuesta de su hija, por fin saliendo de su delirante ensoñación

"Pero dijiste que voy a ser una hermana" Le dijo confundida

"Eso cariño, es porque tu eres niña" Le explicó Lucy al ver que su hija no entendia el motivo porque de los géneros de palabras "Si tu eres niña, eres hermana de alguien, y si ese alguien es niño, será tu hermano, y si es niña, hermana"

"¡No importa!" Dijo frustada al no entender lo que su madre explico "¡Vamos a jugar juntos! Y le voy a enseñar acerca de la casa del árbol ¡Y como despertar a papá en las mañanas también! Y después..." La niña comenzó a mencionar cada cosa que quería hacer con su futuro hermano o hermana. La lista siguió y siguió, logrando que Lucy se relajara.

Le resultaba difícil de admitir pero en realidad le preocupaba mucho la reacción de la pequeña de seis, ya que sabía que algunos niños no se tomaban bien la idea de un nuevo miembro en la familia, si bien la maga celestial sabía que su hija no era así en lo absoluto.

"¡Además ahora tengo dos cosas de mi carta!" Esta última frase logro captar la atención de Lucy y Natsu, confundiéndolos bastante

"A que te refieres Hikari?" Natsu preguntó

"Bueno... " Comenzó a decir tímidamente mientras miraba al suelo, pero cambiando rápidamente su actitud por una más decidida "¡Le pedí a Santa de tener una hermana o un hermano!" Su sonrisa se tornó aún más grande, si es que eso era posible. Lucy por fin comprendió porque su hija no había querido mostrarle su carta

Natsu le mostro su característica sonrisa y Lucy sonrió "Parece que Santa te concedió tu deseo" Le siguió el juego el Dragon Slayer

"¡SI! Pero... papa..." Natsu se concentró atentamente en su hija al ver que se puso un tanto seria, un comportamiento muy raro de su parte "¿De dónde vienen los bebes?" El mayor miedo de Natsu acerca del tema se hizo realidad _"POR QUEEE?! ¡¿Por qué me pregunta a mí?! ¡¿Por qué no a Luce?! ¡Ella es mujer! ¡Estas cosas son mejores dejárselas a las mujeres!"_ Natsu entro en pánico en su cabeza, nuevamente, mientras observaba a su esposa de reojo, quien se reía de su incomodidad _"Está disfrutando mi miseria"_.

"¡¿Por qué no vamos a decirle al resto?!" Dijo entusiasta, esperando que el cambio de tema desviara la línea de pensamientos de su hija. Afortunadamente para él, la niña no pensó mucho del asunto y salió corriendo en dirección al gremio.

Los padres siguieron a la niña para al llegar escucharla decir: "¡Santa me trajo un hermanito!" El gremio se quedó en silencio para luego observar a la pareja ruborizada detrás de Hikari

"¡¿QUE?!" Gritaron todos al unísono. Segundos después del shock inicial, algunos se acercaron para felicitarlos, lo que produjo que Natsu y Lucy se sintieran un tanto abrumados por toda la escena

"¡Esto llama a una fiesta!" Dijo Cana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, lo que todos imitaron mientras apoyaron la idea.

"El mismo Fairy Tail de siempre" Se dijeron Natsu y Lucy a cada uno, al unísono, provocando que se rieran.

Pero honestamente era el mismo Fairy Tail, celebrando, tomando, peleando...

Natsu y Lucy sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas. El par de acerco para compartir un beso, el cual paso desapercibido por la multitud que celebraba

"Un milagro navideño ¿Cierto?" Dijo Natsu enfrentando a Lucy mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia

"Si, en verdad lo es" Lucy coloco sus manos en la nuca del pelirrosa.

El dúo se acercó nuevamente para compartir otro beso.

FIN

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme su comentario :)**_

_**Si les gusto estaba pensando en seguirla, pero la volvería un tanto más dramática ;) (Amo el drama ajaja) Háganme saber que piensan de una continuación, y si les gustaría algo con más comedia o más drama... estoy dispuesta a cambiar el género por ustedes jajaja**_

_**También estoy considerando en escribir acerca de la escena con Porlyusica o la misión donde Lucy perdió al hijo, pero solo si les interesa, así que haganme saber dejandome un comentario. Lo haría un poco mas personal, focalizandome mas en lo que pasa por la mente de cada personaje, pero por supuesto, como ocurre ahora, mis descripciones no harían justicia a lo que es en realidad, pues desconozco ese tipo de sensaciones: no soy madre y por el momento no busco serlo, asi que no se que sentirian las personas en situaciones como las de Lucy.**_

_**Talvez haga un one-shot para año nuevo. Si es el caso (todo depende de los tiempos) espero que lo lean :) - Lo publicaría el 1 o el 2 de Enero**_

_**¡LES MANDO UN SALUDO Y MUY FELICES FIESTAS! :D**_


End file.
